


To Care

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Protagonist, Body Worship, Cum Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Heavy Angst, High Sex Drives, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Licking, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Shrinking, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi is mildly certain that he's a horrible person, and very certain that he is dumb. He still asks Kokichi out on dates though. The detective just can't stay away no matter how conflicted he is.Maybe asking Kokichi on a tea date isn't wise to do. At least...  not with Miu in the kitchen.





	1. A Foolish Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I ended up making a kink fic exchange after talking on vc. Not a traditional exchange though, as everyone is technically exchanging with everyone else. As for the kinks... We put together a 74+ list of kinks ranging from begging to fisting and then used a random number generator! As many times as we wanted! 
> 
> I went five times ewe. If you want to know what I got, I'll tell you in the end notes. I know for sure that some people will not want to read the second chapter because of some. They're not hardcore... But they're a bit weird. 
> 
> Because of that, this chapter has no smut! None. It has mentions of Shuichi's high libido and then no smut.

Being on a date with Ouma Kokichi is always a gamble, Shuichi knows. Even the teatime/tea party aesthetic that Kirumi has set up cannot remove that fact. 

At least the other boy seems to be enjoying taking tiny bites of each scone. Kokichi also enjoys insulting said scones due to some of them being made by a punished Miu. He even approves of the tea that Shuichi chose, admittedly with the Ultimate Maid's much needed and wonderful assistance. 

Shuichi looks at his tea and scones with the straightest face he can muster. 

Maybe it's just the current situation, but Shuichi honestly cannot remember what made him join this dating game. He has watched his audition video multiple times to no effect. What on Earth would possess a totally normal high school graduate to join Danganronpa Salmon Mode? He can't even remember the show itself due to strange ‘authenticity’ protocols. Although, it is very true that Shuichi is not a normal ex-high schooler. 

Neither is Iruma Miu, what with how one scone is designed to look like a tit. One half of the fact being that they are, as well as all the other ‘students of dating’, Ultimates. Ultimates are always strange. He understands and sympathetizes with that. The other is half is that both Miu and Shuichi are extremely thirsty. Miu is just more open about her perversions. It's a simple fact of life for Shuichi to wake up with cum and an erection to greet him each morning. He carries easily disposable wet wipes for his midday and nightly fap sessions. 

Pretty weird, and embarrassing all around, but the alternative is Shuichi suffering from constant stiffies. He really means constant too. Living life while being either hard or always about to become hard… 

Shuichi has passed out from long term erections before. 

If the alternative is simple daily sheet changing and rubbing one out in a bathroom stall a few times a day? Shuichi has not a single reason to go back to constant erection hell. Being mildly aroused all the time is bad enough. 

Especially not when he's stuck going on dates with super attractive people all day. When Shuichi is bisexual, and so insecure that people could call him repressed. He's tempted to say that he date anyone here just for how stupidly hot they all are. Korekiyo is talking about ripping out someone's nerves again, oh God, but he's hot. Maki threatening to commit a murder upon Kokichi's person, and oh noooo, they're both hot! 

Kaito and Kaede teaming up on Shuichi's poor self esteem? Hnngh! It's like bullying- but positive and with one-sided sexual tension. 

Kokichi though… 

Going on dates is a risk. Going on a date with Ouma Kokichi is a gamble. 

Shuichi forces himself to leave the sanctuary of his thoughts. Two cups of tea, assorted scones, and a humming Kokichi bouncing in his chair. 

A loud clash from the kitchen reminds Shuichi that Miu is stuck in there. Punishment games for not getting enough dates suck. Not that Shuichi has that problem, people seem to take pity on him a lot. Even Tenko. Who brought Himiko against the tiny girl's will, but making flower crowns is still remembered as a good three friend date. In Shuichi's eyes anyway. Hopefully?

Himiko seemed to have enjoyed it by the end. And Tenko thanked Shuichi for helping her stay calm and not overbearing… not that the detective is sure that he did anything but awkwardly braid flowers. 

Shuichi reaches down and quickly takes a sip of steaming tea, not sure how to take Kokichi's silence. It's possible that asking Kokichi out on a date like this, maybe, is a mistake. Shuichi himself suspects that Kokichi is offended by Shuichi's insistence to date him. Ever since Kaede suddenly said that ‘Saihara-kun must see Ouma-kun as a great mystery to be solved’, not seeing that Kokichi was within earshot, Shuichi has been lost. 

Watching purple eyes and black-plum hair, Kokichi leering at the kitchen door in amusement-

Shuichi is uncertain. 

There's definitely a draw to Kokichi that stems from Shuichi being intrigued. It's hard not to be. The other boy is constantly self-contradicting and seemingly lying, endlessly. One date he'll say that he's an evil leader and then he'll say that he- that he respects the police! Even in the same date. Kokichi talking about hating anime for the storyline… 

Is there supposed to be a difference between wanting to understand someone, and wanting to solve a conundrum? Do they have to be opposed? Does wanting to understand the person who is Ouma Kokichi exclude Shuichi from also pursuing the knot of lies presented? Should the detective, as poor a detective that he is, pull away from the possibility of truly befriending Kokichi? 

“Your tea is spilling all over you,” Kokichi says. 

Shuichi pulls the cup away from himself. There's a sudden rush of all the tea pouring down his chest. For a few moments, Shuichi can't feel anything at all. The boy even gingerly sets down his tea cup. The embarrassment is like a distant flush and the heat isn't registering. 

“Ow,” Shuichi murmurs. The heat from the fresh hot tea is certainly starting to- “Yes, okay, that sucks. I'm sorry.”

Kokichi raises an eyebrow and frowns, “As you absolutely should be. How dare you possibly get burns in my presence!”

The fact that Kokichi finds Shuichi's apologize to be absurd is obvious. 

What soon after ensues is a hot mess. Shuichi having to get replacement pants, Miu coming out of the kitchen to watch and laugh, all while Kirumi and Kokichi make helpful attempts to get things back in order. For debateful help in Kokichi's case. Just as always, the other boy alternates between genuine-fake-exaggerated. Shuichi simply cannot help but think or even outright doubt. Constant contradicting and lying with sweet smiles. The truth, or a lie. 

Don't think about that, Shuichi reminds himself. Sitting back down and staring at a perfectly remade table is bad enough. What with Miu still cackling in the background. 

There's no way that adding a actual crush into the mix could ever possibly be ethical. Or moral. Basically, letting a third axis enter the scene would spell a nail in a coffin. Shuichi can low key lust over his model tier classmates all he wants, but he can't let himself like them. Not like like them. Especially the one that might think that Shuichi doesn't even see him as a real person. 

Sometimes there's a strong anxiety that that might be true. 

Kokichi grabs a glazed blueberry scone off of Shuichi's plate and nibbles at it. His expression is that of a petulant child. His purple eyes just gazing at his lukewarm tea in silence. Not even Shuichi's aborted protests draw the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s attention. Instead, the boy starts waving a shiny teaspoon in the air. Around and around, like the dread circling above-in Shuichi's upper ribcage. Even the occasional slurp of tea makes the detective feel on edge. 

Sighing, Kokichi finally speaks up, “What's your problem lately? You've asked me out on a date, make me eat cooking by that whorish inventor, and now you're being so boring!”

“I'm not very dateable,” Shuichi blurts out on instinct. “As a person I guess? So…”

The silver teaspoon ceases it's rotations. 

The purple eyes staring into Shuichi's own are dangerous. It's Shuichi's first thought and instinctive reaction. Even the spoon clinking against Kokichi's plain white saucer feels dangerous. The blank look slowly eats up all of Shuichi's concentration. His mouth dries, his body gets that familiar chill, his hands long to cover his face. Avoid, avoid, just avoid those eyes-

“Ooooh yeaaaah! How could I forget that Saihara-chan is so unlikable!” Kokichi gasps out, hands covering his mouth and eyes full of crocodile tears. The sarcasm and lying is so evident that Shuichi could use a scone to cut it. “That's exactly why everyone is constantly eager and snapping at his heels! Because they aren't at all. Yep, Chabashira-chan has stopped using the word ‘menace’ and ‘degenerate’ to refer to you, most of the time, because she hates you! Why, yesterday when she grudgingly admitted to being your friend? HUGE LIE!”

Again, Kokichi's face settles into a flatly neutral mask. It's cliche and the only word that Shuichi can use. 

“I…”

“Does Saihara-chan really think that he's worthless? Does he think that there's no one capable of genuinely liking him at all whatsoever? Does he believe that he's the kind of person that, because he's emotionally ‘weak’ and not capable of meeting an impossible standard of independence, is the scum of the earth?” Kokichi questions in a tone only differentiated from air by the slightest inflection. Shuichi can't tell if it's one of inquisitiveness or boredom.

The bored option… Shuichi can only barely breathe. Kokichi is glaring down at their table in silence, but Shuichi can't force out a single sound. 

“Saihara-chan drags everyone down and isn't worth basic human empathy. All of his motives. His depression and anxiety, they're unfixable cancers that make him irredeemable. He's awful and a horrible thing that only barely counts as human. He uses everyone like tools and brings them down just be existing. Saihara Shuichi should just die because no one can stand him,” Kokichi mutters. “What kind of disgusting and projection filled, horse shit encrusted, twisted opinion is that?”

Pale fingers wrap around porcelain, and Kokichi chugs his tea down as if the beverage has offended him immensely. His cheeks bulge slightly with each gulp. The second that the cup is empty is the exact same second that Kokichi slams it down too. The entire table seems to shake, but it could just be from Shuichi's flinching. He watches Kokichi's puffy cheeks deflate in disbelief. 

There's some stubborn confusion and doubt. But for once, Shuichi doesn't care. He just wants to accept Kokichi's strange outburst as what his shocked mind is constructing it as; Kokichi trying to support him. 

But, comes a thought, even if Kokichi is only saying it because of the dating game?

Shuichi inhales.

“Caring for yourself and wanting to be loved isn't the same as being selfish, Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi shudders and covers his mouth. 

There is only silence for a good minute or more. Someone in the kitchen must have heard something, because there's no sound from in there either. In its entirety, there is only Shuichi and Kokichi staring at the table under the weight of something that Shuichi can't name. 

I'm scared of this not being a lie, the detective realizes. 

“It's not bad to be selfish either. Saihara-chan should start putting himself first,” Kokichi murmurs.

He gulps and shudders at the feeling of sweat starting to prickle at his skin. Shuichi knows that he can't just let the date flounder on in this awkward atmosphere. What can he say though? Thank you? I'm sorry? Ouma-kun, I'm so happy that you don't hate me, but I don't believe that at all? 

Kokichi lets out a tiny groan of discomfort, and then there's a noise that Shuichi can only describe as being simply to a bug flying away at high speeds. Or the sound in movies about samurai. The effect they edit in when a sword whooshes through the air. Perhaps a sci-fi movie sound effect instead. 

As his head whips up to try and spot one of Gonta's escaped bugs-

He sees Kokichi's clothing fall to table and chair. The off white and somewhat ragged fabric makes a soft crumple noise. Even the metal parts make unobtrusive clanks. Slowly, it and Kokichi's scarf slide down to the floor with heavier thuds. Shuichi stares with his jaw dropped, horrified. 

“Ouma-kun?! Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun where did you-” he hears himself burst out, chair clattering backwards and his body backing away from the steam of his tea. 

He looks around the room with a pounding heart, scrambling around to Kokichi's side of the table, stomach filled with a sudden nausea. Even Kirumi and Miu stepping out the kitchen doesn't calm Shuichi's pulse. The detective mumbles and rumbles in alternating pitches. Shuichi knows that he's both ignoring them and apologizing for ignoring them. Somehow this doesn't make him worry. He's already filled to the bring with another worry. 

Kokichi suddenly vanishing into air is far more important. 

“Iruma-san, how did you make the successful batch of scones- exactly?” Kirumi asks, voice calm but viciously pointed. 

“Oh those little bitches are great. Nothing weird in them. Er, I mean how dare you accuse me of sneaking strange substances into the drinks! There's nothing in the scones,” Miu quickly replies. “... Duck penis fuck.”

Shuichi is too busy to even say something to that. Just thinks, of course she slipped something into the tea earlier, while his hands busy themselves with frantically going through Kokichi's clothing. Like the world's worst and most emotionally charged investigation, the boy tugs and pulls in search of clues. His ears let information drift on by without a care. 

The only sound his brain can comprehend is rushing blood and oddly itchy-rough fabric. Shuichi's own quiet panting sound like a jet passing by. 

A lump. Kokichi's front staples are actually cosmetic, and cannot open, so Shuichi cannot reach the lump. It maybe or may not be twitching. There's a more ‘Monopad’ lump in Kokichi's pants. Shuichi shakily pats around and tries to find the real opening to Kokichi's abandoned shirt. 

Nothing. Nothing? The laces, the laces open, and Shuichi quickly leans forward. 

His hands snake inside and find something warm. Skin, soft and human. 

“W-what?” Shuichi whispers. His finger freezes while the rest of him slowly pulls white cloth away from the thing he's found. There's… a chance for something that Shuichi doesn't really understand. But it makes him try and protect whatever is in Kokichi's clothing from view.

A very smart move. 

Kokichi blinks up at him bleary-eyed and naked. Shuichi watches his doll sized body breathe, alive and stunned into limpness. 

White cloth once more covers Kokichi. This time only from the neck down. 

The shrunken boy grumbles. 

“Iruma…” Shuichi quietly says. He turns to her slowly, blood starting to boil. “What did you do? 

The blonde jolts back from Shuichi's glare and Kirumi’s similarly dark expression. Their pursed lips and down turned brows seem to frighten the Ultimate Inventor. Miu herself whimpers with her arms up to her chest. Blue eyes blink with uncertainty and glance around the room. 

“Did he actually go micro kink? Cuz I swear to vaginal fisting that I was so damn sure nothing worse than a stomach ache would happen!” Miu quickly replies. 

“Tell me. Exactly,” Kirumi presses, following up with scolding Miu for not actually explaining anything. 

Shuichi nods in agreement before turning back to keep a furious eye on Kokichi. He's reached the odd state of calmness that comes with being absolutely enraged and scared all at once. Before now, he's never really felt it like this. Emotionally dead, sure. Maybe this is exactly like that too. Just a version where Shuichi's weak determination remains, alongside anger, and fills all the locked away spaces. 

He hears enough to come to the sound conclusion that Miu should not be around food. There's a sentence which implies that she theorized one side affect to be Shuichi and Kokichi exploding. Shuichi scowls when Miu admits to forgetting what drug she gave him. To try spiking their tea twice, but only getting Shuichi the first time, all of this is just wrong. And she did it because she wants to leave? 

Even if Miu wants more people to date her, or this originally being something that the Monokubs were telling her about, they all want to leave. Using one of the ‘spicy motives’ planned by the Monokubs… 

“Anyway, it's all because I to date with that jailbait bitch, and we fought about her stupid fake magic! Then she threw maaaagical potion ingredients at me and left! Like, who the fuck does Yumeno think she is, when only one person here would bother risking getting mistaken for her parent on dates! Cute though. Ha, amiright? I bet she has delayed puberty!”

“And yet, Ouma-kun has shrunken. Proving to everyone the existence of magic. And that you truly do not understand the meanings of ‘informed’ or ‘consent’,” an angry Kirumi hisses. 

Miu whines and shifts on her clicking heels. 

She murmurs something about being sorry, and slowly admits that Monophanie convinced her to drink one of the drugs. It should only seem like a piss poor excuse, but Shuichi is already feeling his anger cool into disappointment. He stares at Kokichi's sleeping form and turns around. 

“What kind of drug, Iruma-san?” he asks. 

The blonde tugs at her hair and looks away from him, “She called it shipping disease. Dunno why that last part was involved. Didn't even notice it until I caught myself thinkin’ that Hardassroll and Kaitiddy look cute when they're being sweet together and then Korky was talking with Amommy and you knnn-”

Miu groans in a less sexual way than usual. She eyes Shuichi in a shockingly uncomfortable manner, one that is somehow platonicish, and speaks her next sentence in full honesty. 

“You should take care of him. And then fuck him, dunno?” but her blushing face makes Miu’s opinion obvious. 

Shuichi swallows down mortification. 

“He will absolutely not,” says Kirumi. “Unlike you, Saihara-kun actually understands what is and is not appropriate. And why.”

There's a strange sound that escapes from Miu’s throat, something young and like squeezed lungs, and all that echoes in the room is a kind of sob that Shuichi has never heard from the girl. Words too, merging along with crying to form: Do you really think that I don't know that. It settles around Shuichi's shoulders like an acid soaking blanket. So does the click clack of the Inventor’s heels. 

Kirumi and Shuichi stay silent as Miu runs out of the room. Shuichi specifically tries not to imagine himself saying that sentence to Kokichi. A what if revolving around their earlier conversation. 

Dull yellow eyes blink, Shuichi fidgeting when a gloved hand settles on his shoulder. 

“I have a small sewing kit in a skirt pocket,” Kirumi half-whispers. “I shall use part of Ouma-kun’s clothing to create a serviceable cover, and… attempt to check on him.”

Shuichi nods and stands stiffly. He lingers. He wants to say something, but he's not sure what there is to say now. Walking away and over to a different table doesn't help center his thoughts. Kokichi has been changed. Possibly permanently, and that's just regarding Kokichi's body. The detective can only imagine how the boy will react. Kokichi is, was, already a very small boy. Certainly not small enough to be compared with Ryouma, sure. But that doesn't even matter now. 

Looking how at his faintly trembling hands doesn't help. Shuichi tries to figure out what to do and struggles to breathe in a steady pattern. 

When Kirumi approaches him with the idea of Shuichi caring for a still unconscious Kokichi, the detective looks up at her with the facial expression of a lost child whose first balloon just deflated. 

He agrees. 

What happens after is a blur. Shuichi remembers carrying Kokichi in both of his arms. He might have traumatized Kiibo. He definitely ambushed Tsumugi and begged her to make clothing for Kokichi. Maki might have been there, wearing a maid outfit. Maybe not. Shuichi currently knows that he didn't get even slightly horny. 

Currently as in, Shuichi trying to go back to bed in the hopes that everything is a bad dream. Miu spiked his drink and now Shuichi is just hungover. Waking up from a horrible trip with a worse headache. Because only the headache is real. 

The pillow that Shuichi doesn't use is moving. The one on the left side of the bed.

Kokichi's faint voice hitches. To the left. 

Soft, small, tiny. 

Opening his pounding eyes, Saihara Shuichi turns his head at makes eye contact with Ouma Kokichi. They stare at one another with an equal amount of disbelief. Both aghast at reality and one another. Kokichi himself has his emergency poncho bunched up to just below his… at this angle, Shuichi can see. Everything. 

“D-don’t look up there, you huge Dummyhara!” Kokichi shouts, eyes wide and face red. Then he pauses and screams loudly. 

Bolting up from his bed and out of its comfortable embrace, Shuichi also screams as his feet travel straight to the other side of his room. He swallows down air and yells directly into the wall. The detective pants and groans. His fingers scrape against metal and tap anxiously. He sucks in air and prepares to force out his turmoil once more. 

“What happened to me? Hey, hey! St-stop screaming and yelling and explain what the- the fuck this is!” Kokichi yells. 

Turning around to face Kokichi is hard. Hard to think about, hard to do, because it was Shuichi's to go on a teatime date while Miu was stuck on kitchen duty. Even if Shuichi knows that Miu is at fault for the actual drugging, it remains a fact that his choice has caused Kokichi to become like this.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader isn't even on the pillow anymore. Shuichi's movement must have dislodged the boy. Shuichi slowly walks back to his bed and tries not to flinch at Kokichi's noticeable grimace. Getting closer makes Kokichi's face more disconcernable. Thus, his anger more evident. 

“Hi,” Shuichi mutters. “So… Iruma-san put drugs, made from Yumeno-san’s magical plants, into our tea while everyone was distracted. While high.”

Kokichi and his fluttery poncho stare up at Shuichi's explanation, both scrunched. In expression and from Kokichi's fists. The other boy sways for a moment and then falls to his knees. Purple eyes continue to squint for a moment, a small huff marking their departure from the detective. Black hair soon shields Kokichi's face from view. 

Shuichi lurches forward and promptly realizes that he has no idea how to help. 

Kokichi eventually speaks, “Shumai wouldn't hurt me, right? That sow would eat me alive and get off on it.”

“Absolutely not!” Shuichi says, horror and confusion draining his skin of color. “There's no way I'd ever do something like that, or let anyone else for that matter!”

Why would you even say that, Shuichi wants to ask. Though, considering some of the things that the detective has heard about, well. Maybe someone here likes fantasies like that. Surely not to a real person though. Definitely not involving killing! Right? 

“What if someone just grabs me… I'm like a fucking toy now, there's no way I can defend myself!” Kokichi yells. 

His hands rub into already messy hair with increasing speed. 

Shuichi definitely can't deny the implication that he won't be able to protect Kokichi from each and every classmate. He's also certain that none of their bear custodians would prevent Kokichi from getting fatally injured. Even trying to comfort Kokichi the way that Shuichi feels a burning need to… could hurt. Shuichi barely remembers how he carried Kokichi last night. Probably like a baby. 

But watching the boy start to have what appears to be a breakdown is just wrong. There's no way to justify standing idle. Not while Kokichi is shaking, tiny heaves and sobs starting to wrack his body, and Shuichi slowly approaches his bed. 

He kneels down and gets on the bed as slow as possible, careful not to make Kokichi fall or bounce. It's wrong to compare the other Ultimate to a doll. Yet, such a comparison is the only kind that Shuichi can go on. If someone is rough with a doll- then the doll will break. If someone is rough with any kind of small living thing, that thing will get injured and or die. Kokichi is completely right to say that he's in danger now. He's a person that is now extremely vulnerable to getting hurt. 

A single finger tip gently rubs the crown of Kokichi's head, feather light. No circular motion. No patting at all. Just the slightest of back and forth motions, causing Kokichi to tense up before his hands drop to his lap. 

Shuichi pauses and prepares himself for the consequences of his mistake. He must have overstepped. Perhaps Kokichi has simply feigned this response in order to punish Shuichi for getting them into this mess. A few seconds pass, with no rebuke, and the detective tries to read Kokichi's body language. Or maybe the boy is just trying to find signs on anything at all. The Ultimate Supreme Leader remains still, but his breathing is evening out and he almost looks like-

Yellow eyes blink as their owner cautiously resumes his attempt at comfort. Black hair and purple dyed tips sway in the air, movement so slight that Shuichi barely notices. He's more concentrated on how Kokichi is relaxing. 

It's a very gradual process. There are even times when Shuichi's finger isn't in contact with Kokichi's head at all. Sometimes, Shuichi is adjusting his own position. Other times the detective keeps his finger still and allows Kokichi to quietly nudge against it if his own accord. 

He hopes that Kokichi doesn't find this to be… insulting. Demeaning. It would be easier if Shuichi could see Kokichi's face. 

Shuichi's fingertip glides down the side of Kokichi's face in one smooth motion, and tilts the boy's head up, completely ignoring any other part of Shuichi telling it to stop. All of its own volunteer spirit. It even expertly twists to the side in order to avoid the fingernail touching Kokichi's skin. One second or less with zero input or thought. As if about to rub the under chin of a cat. 

Kokichi's eyes are closed and his lips parted. There's not a single bit of tension or fear on his face. 

Even when those purple eyes flutter open again, Kokichi merely leans into Shuichi's finger with an indescribable expression. It almost looks like the boy wants Shuichi to continue. 

“Are you… better?” the detective asks instead. Whispers might be more accurate. 

Looming over Kokichi's hastily clad body, knowing there would be no comfort to be found if it were him in Kokichi's situation, Shuichi still hopes. If Kokichi can at least consider that Shuichi would never just ‘let’ anything happen to him. Never ever-

Kokichi shivers and slows reaches up to grab Shuichi's finger, “Never been better than I am right now. Except for when I was, you know, person sized.”

“You're a person!” Shuichi protests. “You're a person, Ouma-kun.”

They stare at one another for a few more seconds. But soon enough, Kokichi pushes Shuichi's finger away with his tiny hands. He gets up on his own and makes sure to pat at his poncho. Kokichi actually spends a moment inspecting it curiously. Whatever he thinks of it stays hidden by that blank look. Instead of a mask, what Shuichi usually likens it to, the expression gives Kokichi the feeling of a porcelain doll. 

It's honestly unsettling. More than any other shadowed grin, or outlandish twist of facial muscles. 

“I want real clothing. And I'm hungry too,” Kokichi says. 

And that's how the previous event does nothing but end. Shuichi almost tries to continue it before he gives up or making words, instead saying that Tsumugi might have something ready. Kokichi doesn't even reply until Shuichi gathers up a new uniform to wear. Just a small ‘okay’ before Shuichi goes to change in the bathroom. 

Looking at Kokichi, sitting on the bed and facing the door to Shuichi's bed room, it's impossible to think that Kokichi is anything other than depressed. 

Shuichi changes without even considering a shower. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. Then, the detective exits the bathroom. Less than five total minutes. Shuichi still feels awful for leaving Kokichi to sulk. He considers offering to carry Kokichi. Then Shuichi stops himself from shoving both feet in his mouth, and mentions that his front pocket is pretty big. 

Kokichi ends up with his head poking out of Shuichi's breast pocket, the normal sized boy walking slowly to where Tsumugi's lab waits them. 

Daily life resumes within the next three hours. Irreversibly changed, with tiny sets of clothing from Tsumugi and tiny portions of food from Kirumi, and the flabbergasted gazes of everyone else watching. At some point, Kiibo says something that pisses Kokichi off. Hard enough to make Kokichi pick up a butter knife and easily fling it straight into the robot's eyes. 

“Man… I gotta say, I'm really interested in the scientific explanation for all this,” Kaito says while staring at the wall behind Shuichi's head. “Just goes to show-”

“It's magic.”

“Man, Ouma is even stronger that he should be! Like an ant is, right Gokuhara? And his voice actually sounds normal despite him being minimized!” Kaito asks while not hearing Himiko. Shuichi is surprised that the Ultimate Astronaut can even notice that Kokichi is throwing around objects larger than his body. 

“It's magic! MAAAGIC!”

“Please stop breaking my understanding of reality, you villain against science, I am already dissociating!“ a straight faced Kaito whispers. 

After breakfast, Kokichi just looks at his small but not correctly sized ‘plastic toy plate’ and the untouched food on it. He easily picks it up and empties it of the western breakfast on top of it. The miniature sausage and waffle bits fall onto Shuichi's napkin, Kirumi’s attempt at something she's probably never considered wasted, and Kokichi grabs a piece of Shuichi's fresh fruit instead. 

If anyone notices what Kokichi does-

They don't say anything about it. No one comments on how horrifically messy Kokichi gets after his bites of strawberry either. When Kokichi stares at the bitten up berry and grabs a seed to devour, Shuichi cuts off a tiny sliver of pancake and ‘subtly’ puts it on Kokichi's side of the plate. The Ultimate Supreme Leader looks up at the detective and drops the strawberry. 

“I want to get a shower. This gunk is disgusting!” Kokichi demands. 

Shuichi gets up and lets Kokichi, now properly clothed in a summer version of his uniform, get back into the pocket. The detective nervously looks around and says, “Uhm. Good bye.”

Kaede smiles at him and waves awkwardly. 

That's pretty much how the rest of the day goes too. Awkward. Surreal, especially when Kokichi has a near fit over how he has to take a ‘sink shower’, even when Shuichi puts some body wash onto a cotton ball. The boy is almost uncharacteristically cruel too. Not towards Shuichi specifically, but towards everything in general. There's a span of ten minutes in which Shuichi stands turned around. He spends those excruciatingly long minutes forcing himself to not react to what might be tears. At the same time, something like fear makes it impossible to leave the room. 

Shuichi helps Kokichi get out of the sink and onto a washcloth. The boy dries off, gets dressed quietly, and stands still while looking at his feet. 

“Saihara-chan…?” Kokichi murmurs, voice soft and anxious eyes looking up past wet bangs. “Thanks.”

They take a quick nap break after that. Shuichi on his side, and Kokichi curled up on an adjusted pillow. The detective himself isn't planning on napping like Kokichi already is. Both of them napping might end with Kokichi getting injured. Still, Kokichi seems happy to hear Shuichi say goodnight. 

Kokichi really is strong, Shuichi thinks. 

Tsumugi drops off more clothing and accessories, and by that time… Shuichi has pretty much lost the ability to stay awake. He folds the outfits and puts them into the drawer of his night stand. Then, the boy sets up the ‘rush job open ceiling bedroom’ that the Ultimate Cosplayer gave him. It's exactly as it sounds. Temporarily waking up Kokichi to explain, and gaining consent, Shuichi gently sets the boy into a correctly sized bed. 

The other boy will be perfectly fine in there. Shuichi tells himself that five times before he flops into his own bed, asleep before his head hits the pillow.


	2. A Spot of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi adjust to basically living together. In other news, Himiko is secretly smug as people attempt to ignore the existence of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live bitch.

Shuichi has once heard a saying that might be accurate to his life: ‘Second verse, same as the first.’. This being in relation to him waking up the next morning, immediately checking on a sleeping Kokichi, and then laying back down. He still feels tired and drained. As he should too, since Shuichi has woken up ten times to check on the other boy. Each disturbance in sleep steals around ten minutes of rest. Shuichi can barely tell what time it is outside of the clock. It all feels the same.

Although, the real answer would be that it isn't the same. 

The second day starts with knocking on a zombie eyed Shuichi's door. He turns and tosses as multiple people knock. When Kokichi grumbles and sighs, the detective gives up and gets out of bed. 

Shuichi opens his bedroom door to find five people crowding outside of it. 

Tsumugi is expected, Himiko and thus Tenko are as well, but Angie is not. The sight Miu makes Shuichi want to groan. But he stays still in his doorway and, only slightly, frowns when the blonde approaches the front of the group. Tenko then walks a few feet from them all. It seems like the Ultimate is standing guard. Miu is still the more worrying element about this event, though. Even if the way she's surrounded by other people, on all sides, gives Shuichi an idea as to what he's in for. 

“I uh… ‘m sorry for this.” she says with her voice low from shame, and hoarse. “Doesn't matter why or anything else. I'm a genius and I still knew it was fucked up. Can I just talk to the c- guy?”

“He's still sleeping at the moment,” Shuichi tells her. 

Miu slumps as her face twists into a grimace, “Ah damn it, what fucking pussy kick. I guess I'll just tell you instead? Angie and this here genius are gonna make a big gorgeous miniature apartment, fully furnished, and it'll stupidly functional.”

Shuichi's eyebrows raise and he hums tiredly, blinking and trying to imagine something like a miniature house that you can actually live in. It actually sounds a little bit familiar. Yellow eyes dart over to the form of Shirogane Tsumugi. The girl has a soft smile with her eyes closed, hands clasped together, the Ultimate Cosplayer looks like she's having a religious experience. For all she says about being out of her depth… 

It feels a little bit off, but Shuichi supposes that Tsumugi being like this is just natural. Going to get clothing for Kokichi remains eye opening. Seeing all those tiny outfits that looked fine to them, but were ‘too flawed’. 

“Alright. And thank you for doing this, too. All of you,” Shuichi says.

The girls stare at the smile of Shuichi's face for a moment. Himiko thins her lips while Tenko quickly looks away, though Tenko seems to be muttering about ‘girl’. Maybe she's acquired another date ticket. 

“Nyeh… I didn't even do anything good?” Himiko wonders with a lowered hat. Tenko stiffens but remains facing away. 

Laughing, Angie pats the petite young woman's head. She smiles and says, “Yumeno-chan has come to help explain this blessing of Atua! Just as Iruma-san and Angie come to provide good works, so that Ouma-kun may live comfortably while blessed!”

Himiko slowly reddens. 

“Right!” Himiko yelps. ”Like teh-er, just like Chabashira-chan said too.”

Shuichi feels a little bit lost in the grand scheme of things. He does suspect that the three girls may have become closer. It's nice that they're becoming good friends. 

Puffing out her chest, Himiko starts to explain exactly what effect the original potion should have. First thing though, the now undeniably real Ultimate Mage explains the origins of the potion. She informs them of a time period in which mages would kidnap other mages. Often locked up and unable to cast most spells, many mages were forced to take precautions. Turning potions into small edibles that could be levitated to one's mouth became popular. Soon, a most popular method of escape was born from a particular potion. The disproportionate strength of an ant, the physical durability of a bouncy ball, and of course-

“The size and proportions of a super well made Figma!” Tsumugi interrupts with shining eyes. “But no joints! Maybe a ⅛? He's around seven inches after all.”

“Please do not interrupt Yumeno-san!” Tenko loudly requests. Much to Himiko's own embarrassment and Angie's giggling delight. “The historical context of this potion is extremely important!”

“Basically, the user could easily escape because smallness and… they're strong,” Himiko finishes with a yawn. “As for what you got which is uh. It'll be fine.”

Miu grimaces and coughs. 

There's an unspoken ‘probably’ as the tired girl rubs her eyes. Or Shuichi at least assumes so, what with Miu now chuckling nervously while the Ultimate Magician and Ultimate Aikido Master leave. Angie says a quick good bye to her friends, and then pulls out a large sheet of paper with a matching brush. The foreign girl smiles brightly. Shuichi does not move from his position in the doorway. Tsumugi giggles while lost in her fantasy world. Not in the mood, Miu’s pale blue eyes roll aggressively from within her sockets. 

Pre-breakfast time ends not long after. Although, Shuichi ends up fetching things from Kokichi's room instead of eating much. The shrunken boy wakes up mildly disoriented and quickly demands that some of his important things be returned to him. Although, Kokichi seems hesitant to actually let Shuichi into his room. 

Kokichi's most important items seem to be an assortment of gifts, some binders, and a strange clown mask. Kokichi also directs Shuichi to a drawer full of beaten up buttons. They look like weathered versions of the ones on Kokichi's usual outfit. Swallowing down the urge to add up evidence, Shuichi just mentions that he's glad to see the autumn scarf and milk puzzle that he bought for Kokichi. The boy just laughs and says that the laser gun is under his pillow. All the things are gathered up carefully. 

The two boys return to Shuichi's room in the midst of an awkward story. Kokichi claims to have been kidnapped and raised by horses, only to be kidnapped by a very nice gang of clowns, but also that he has ultimately been reclaimed by his original adoptive family; ‘five gay wrestlers and a sometimes not existing octopus’. 

It is mostly awkward because Shuichi has no idea how to respond. Also, Kokichi has decided to perch on Shuichi's head. Despite the Ultimate Supreme Leader asserting that he will be perfectly safe, Shuichi loudly insists on walking slowly, and Kokichi himself holds onto Shuichi's hair with a death grip. 

Should this be cute or painful, the detective wonders. 

Kokichi lays down on Shuichi's bed the moment he is able. The boy even groans and swears off ever going that again, which makes Shuichi sigh. He hopes that Kokichi isn't just lying or exaggerating. Letting the boy do that was kind of harrowing. 

At least they go through and sort Kokichi's things quickly. 

Kirumi delivers them brunch, fresh fruit and French toast, now with truly appropriate eating utensils that Kokichi snatches up with a vicious grin. The boy even hums happily at the sight of a painstakingly miniaturized glass of carbonated juice. A miniature low rise table, napkins, and anything that one would need to have a meal. The meal itself looks just as professional as everything else that Kirumi makes. Even the browning on the French toast looks perfectly natural and real. Like they were cooked in a just as small pan. 

The detective quietly asks if Miu made all the items. Hearing a just as soft affirmative does a lot to dispel Shuichi's remaining… not anger, but perhaps he actually forgives her now. If she's working on overdrive to push out implements that Kokichi needs like this, anyway. 

The Maid smiles and bows when Kokichi heaps half joking praise upon her. 

“You could have told me that you were hungry,” Shuichi says. 

Purple eyes blink up at him, Kokichi's small mouth about to bite down on a dainty fork full of kiwi. The fruit goes into Kokichi's mouth slowly. Munching and reaching for his grape juice, Kokichi continues to stare at Shuichi. It invokes a strange feeling within the detective. Yet, the feeling is far from unfamiliar. 

“Am I annoying you?” Kokichi asks after taking a sip. “Or maybe Saihara-chan is getting worked up! Stressed out from all my evil commands.”

“I'm not annoyed or stressed from taking care of you,” Shuichi says. 

He immediately regrets speaking, because Kokichi twitches. Almost as if flinching away from something. 

Kokichi groans and rubs his forehead, “Then why are you only nibbling at your food, huh? Why are you being so stupidly nice when this fucking drug has me uncontrollable?”

“Even if the drug wasn't affecting you- Ouma-kun, you're going through something outlandish! Isn't it normal for people to act out when they're scared like this?” Shuichi pushes out, hands hovering awkwardly, his mind racing to find comforting logic. The detective isn't sure what to say. Everything about Kokichi's situation is out of Shuichi's scope. 

Vivid purple eyes glare up at him. 

“This is what I'm really like though! I'm not a cutesy or innocent prankster, I'm just cruel and rude to the point that no one likes me. Each day since we woke up here- I've just been pretending to be a nicer version of myself. Your ideal of Ouma Kokichi is a lie.”

Shuichi stays quiet just in case Kokichi wants to continue. But a second or so passes with nothing, the smell of delicious food fading as it cools, and Shuichi quickly realizes that he doesn't care. He doesn't care if the Kokichi he knows is only a small sliver of the real one. The detective has suspected such a thing for a long time, after all. It's such an obvious concept that he didn't consider it special. Eyes glancing back and forth, Shuichi remembers Kokichi's outburst from just before he shrunk. If what Kokichi says of his symptoms is true… 

“You said to care about myself back when the drugs were first kicking in,” Shuichi murmurs. He pauses and tries to think about phrasing his next words. For Kokichi, hearing ‘think’ or ‘believe’ might… right. Shuichi slowly continues talking, “You weren't lying then. You could be lying now, because you don't want to be treated like a burden. But I want still want to help Ouma-kun, if you'll allow it.”

Kokichi grimaces and shoves a piece of french toast into his mouth. He chews but takes some time swallowing it. 

“I really really… don't hate Saihara-chan,” Kokichi mutters, soft and wavering.

Somehow, that makes Shuichi choke up. Hearing it makes his eyes itch just a little, and he stay silent, as if the realization of everything is only just completed. Saihara Shuichi has a crush on Ouma Kokichi. The detective's brain whirls and swirls towards other classmates to no avail. Even the cheerful and welcoming beauty of Kaede doesn't spark the same type of emotions. 

There's a strong giddiness flaring up in Shuichi's chest, all because of the most genuine admittance of friendship that Shuichi has heard. At least from Kokichi. It's not a love confession, of course, but Kokichi doesn't hate him. Kokichi might let Shuichi help him. Is it selfish to want to help someone? 

Kokichi looks up at him with large purple eyes and smiles something sharp and nervous, “Don't coddle me, okay? Saihara-chan can help me all he wants… but he can't treat me like I'm helpless! I'm your leader now, so you'll defer to me properly on everything.”

“R-right!” the detective nods, so hungry and relieved that he's almost sick. 

They finish up brunch and head off to the AV room in accordance to Kokichi's demands. Gonta is there with Rantarou once they arrive, watching a documentary about Rainforest Ecology, and the two greet them after a moment of surprise. After a few minutes of Kokichi hiding from ‘amazing rainforest bugs!’ everyone quietly decides to put in a documentary about cuter bugs instead. Shuichi may have insisted on it until they did though. It's a bit of a hindsight thing. 

“I don't think it ended up being too bad. Ouma-kun seems to have enjoyed himself after learning about all those moths,” Shuichi tells Kaede. 

The Ultimate Pianist nibbles on her snack of carrots and hummus. Her eyes travel down to where Kokichi is sleeping, only visible as a lump in Shuichi's breast pocket. Indeed, Shuichi barely even registers the tiny boy's weight anymore. Kaede swallows her snack and hums something that sounds like Debussy. 

“Saihara-kun… not to be rude or anything, but you've been a bit moody lately,” Kaede says. “Earlier today you kind of went after Momota-kun a bit.”

Yellow eyes stare in shock. Shuichi processes what his friend has said, and quickly realizes that she's right. He has been a little bit testy in recent times. It's actually been a little bit harder to sleep as well. Actually trying to think of all the recent changes, Shuichi struggles to put it all together,but he abruptly stops thinking. Ever since the drugging-

Shuichi groans into his hands and forces out, “I think I just figured out what I got drugged with.”

The blonde opposite of him makes an ‘ahhh’ sound full of comprehension. She frowns and offers him a sympathy carrot with extra hummus. 

Hummus and carrot are both sullenly chewed while Shuichi sulks. Of all the possible and varied potions to slip him, Miu chooses the one that bans erections. To give to the boy that has a ‘full boner from hearing a pin drop’ tier libido. Shuichi swallows his free carrot with a subtle fear. A kind of fear born from knowing that being pent up is hell. If he's getting moody even though he can't actually get aroused anyway, what happens when the drug wears off? 

Hopefully things will just resume as normal. 

“Can't believe I didn't notice something so huge… “ Shuichi mutters. 

After that, Shuichi returns to his room only to find Miu and Kiibo. Both of them are waiting outside with a large box. Shuichi slowly approaches and notes that Miu looks somewhat healthier. A short conversation ensues, in which it is determined that Miu and Shuichi will set up Kokichi's new house, all while Kokichi forces Kiibo to ‘play with him’. The sounds of Kiibo nervously trying to contain a hyperactive Kokichi's chaotic ways flow through the air. 

“Make all this shit myself?” Miu repeats Shuichi's question back at him. “Hell no! I make and programed other shit to perfectly model and fabricate things based on preexisting pictures, complete with complex calculations based on Kokichi's current size, and even his general aesthetic plus personality based on information in the Monopads. And that's just using layman terms you little science deaf anal slut-”

Shuichi spends an hour helping Miu set up ‘the most motherfistingly amazing micro house for that micropenis, sorry about that by the way’. It is… agonizing, but at least Shuichi's libido isn't being triggered by the inventor. Having to help her set up plumbing would otherwise result in Shuichi's death.

“How did you get better, by the way?”

“I forced myself to take a dangerous potion purging potion type of fuckery and then puked all day. Don't fucking recommend that you or tiny twink try it.”

Kokichi takes one look at Miu once everything is done. He looks back at his house. A quick forgiven gets yelled at the squirming blonde, along with her being called a somewhat acceptable cum dump, and Kokichi all but demands to be put inside of his new home. 

Miu lingers a moment to whisper something to Kokichi, the boy busy with his slide+stairs combo. 

The boy is totally red, his entire tiny body in addition to his face, by the time the proud inventor and a half dead looking Kiibo leave. Despite feeling intensely curious, the detective refrains from asking. Shuichi is fairly sure that Kokichi will never tell him the true reason behind that flush. Dinner is an authentic Italian pasta that Kokichi eventually insists must be fed to him by hand. 

Somewhat difficult when the forks are either far too small, or nearly as big as Kokichi himself. 

Night and sleep manage to approach with a sudden ambush. Kokichi hits the hay with a need to toss and turn, waking up and grumbling often. However tired they both are, Shuichi opens up a book dropped off by Tsumugi. 

He reads for about ten minutes before Kokichi can finally lay still. Ten more minutes pass before Shuichi blinks and can make his eyes open again. 

The second day ends like that, warm and peaceful. The third day shapes up to be much the same, with Kokichi and Shuichi even parting for a few hours in order to do different things. 

A somewhat anxious thing for Shuichi to do. 

He still remembers in vivid detail the sight of Kokichi shaking on top of Shuichi's covers, pale and almost swallowed up by fabric while scared for his life. 

It's near the end of their new dynamic’s third day of existence that Kokichi almost totally returns to his former good cheer. Being able to spend time and reaffirm bonds of friendship has clearly helped. Although he still shows a more subdued side in private, the Ultimate Supreme Leader seems to adore looking around his new apartment. Shuichi is just glad that the boy is getting comfortable with the mini-house. The detective isn't fully at peace with his own situation, but the way that Kokichi keeps showing him ‘neat stuff’ in his house-

The feeling is sweet. Sugary and yet, still not overpowering in the slightest. Shuichi thinks that he might even miss not having much of a libido. He knows that figuring out his feelings for Kokichi would have still happened, but being able to get erect and all perverted might hindered everything. The idea of that first day coexisting with Shuichi's normal libido? 

Kokichi would have never trusted Shuichi to help him, if Shuichi had become aroused back then. Or maybe Kokichi wouldn't have minded. Not that it matters at the moment. Right now, the companionable feeling of living with Kokichi is amazing regardless. 

Picking up the light novel that Tsumugi suggested to him and preparing to read it to Kokichi again-

“Hey, Saihara-chan! Hey hey hey! Listen!” Kokichi's voice shouts. Shuichi looks over to see the boy waving from his balcony. The boy giggles in his trendy neon night shorts, clashing tye dyed t-shirt growing damp from wet hair. Kokichi grins up at Shuichi with an air of mischief. 

He walks forwards and leans on his balcony railing, tapping to an oddly familiar beat. 

“I wanna have a bath tonight instead of just a shower. But the bathtub in this house is too small! Even for me,” Kokichi tells him. “So I was thinking… why not have Shumai put hot water into a mug?! Then I realized that I could even ask you to put tea in it for a suuuuper special bath!”

Shuichi puts a finger to his lips, “A bath of tea, huh? That would be easier than trying to find bath salts.”

Kokichi nods happily and rocks on the heels of his feet. His purple eyes watch Shuichi get up and set his book down, which Shuichi knows from occasionally peeking over at him. If it's a before bedtime bath that Kokichi wants then a relaxing tea should be best. Right? Shuichi isn't the biggest tea drinker out there despite tea being so present in everyday life. Chamomile is supposed to be relaxing though… Or the detective could just ask for Kokichi's opinion. 

“Ouma-kun, what kind of tea would be best?” he asks. 

A small and thoughtful pout forms on Kokichi's face. His cutely boyish cheeks puff out slightly, eyes turning upward. Shuichi idly wonders if the ceiling helps Kokichi think. It's most likely something like the other boy being dramatic… 

“I know that green tea is good for your skin in addition to drinking, but herbal teas like lavender or rose are also really good. Chamomile is a true classic all around. It's kind of been a while since I read about it though! Saihara-chan is such a good peon right now,” the boy says smugly. 

“P-peon?!” Shuichi gasps and turns back, having already reached the halfway point to his door. Kokichi just called him a peon? 

Snickers and small bits of horse like laughter escape Kokichi's mouth. Hands behind his head and pale pink lips tugged into a carefree smile, Kokichi happily stares Shuichi down. Despite being only one eighth of his normal size.

“Saihara-chan has only been my subordinate for like, a day! And he's the newest member of my evil organization to boot!” Kokichi says with arms stretched wide. “He's below eeeeveryone else in my thousands and thousands huge league. So he's a peon!”

Golden eyes stare blankly at the tiny ‘Evil Supreme Leader’ and twitch. 

“If I'm really so low tier, perhaps I should do something a little bit less important?” the Detective slowly puts forth. 

He watches Kokichi hesitantly, not quite sure if his joke will offend or not. 

Kokichi merely giggles freely, “Awwwww… is my newest goon jealous? Don't worry that pretty head of yours, my beloved. If I were in the proper setting then I'd promote you to a very special position right away.”

Shuichi smiles and shrugs, turning away with a soft ‘If you say so’, leaving without noticing the blush growing on Kokichi's face. 

Explaining himself to Kirumi is quickly replaced by lying to Kirumi. The less details said about how, the better. Doubly when Kirumi ended up giving a short informative conversation on tea while the cup was getting ready. Shuichi is just happy that he gets to leave the kitchen with a large mug of chamomile green tea in hand. Well, the main parts of the blend are that. Kirumi’s explanation is still over the boy's head. He remembers something about rose and lavender. Probably due to Shuichi and his strange approach to finding out how to explain everything and nothing. Either way… 

The walk back to their bedroom should even cool it down enough for Kokichi to jump in. Just taking in the scent is pretty calming too. Adding honey is always a good choice. The tea smells really great. It's almost a shame that no one will be drinking it. 

Opening the door and smiling-

“Welcome back home, honey!” Kokichi's voice rings out, loud and clear enough to make Shuichi choke on air. The boy himself is standing upright on his house. As in the roof. The sight makes a spike of panic bubble out of wholesome fluff. 

Shuichi twitches and struggles to hold the tea steady, hand clenching down on white porcelain. He nervously walks over while trying to stay calm. It's just Kokichi's normal mischievous nature coming out to play. 

A slight whine makes its way into his voice, “Ouma-kun, how did you even get up there?!”

The boy giggles with mirth, cheeks lit up in a manner that somehow matches the comfortingly floral-herbal scent of the tea. Kokichi even declines to answer. Purple eyes glint as Shuichi sets the large mug down onto the nightstand, at least what parts of it remains unclaimed by the miniature house. 

“Maybe my beloved Saihara-chan should have gotten his own cup,” Kokichi muses, peering down from his rooftop perch. ”This smells suuuper nice! I almost feel bad about using it as a bath.”

Shuichi rolls his eyes and offers Kokichi his hand. 

Which he then uses to instead cover his eyes, skin slapping loudly as he wheezes- unable to watch Kokichi's nonchalant stripping. 

“Woah, could Saihara-chan be a huge prude?” the Ultimate Supreme Leader gasps. 

Trying to ignore his flushed ears, Shuichi whines and retreats to the relative safety of his bed. It's only once he hears splashing that the detective actually removes his hand. Even with no capabilities to feel sexual desires, watching Kokichi suddenly lift his shirt off is embarrassing. Having to wait on his bed with eyes both covered and closed is worse. Shuichi can't wrap his head around why the other boy would do that. 

The idea that Kokichi doesn't feel shame isn't too far fetched. However… it contradicts the way Kokichi reacted wh-

“Ahhhh~! This is so nice.”

Faint splashing. 

Hands just about to open up an admittedly small novel freeze.

Kokichi giggles, carefree and somehow lighter than normal. Humming and the sounds of liquids sloshing about temporarily fill the room. Soon after comes a small moan of relaxation. More like a sigh, really.

Shuichi looks down at his lap. His mind comes to a halt. His body is feeling warm, too warm to just be a change in temperature. It's when Kokichi lets out another ‘mmm’ that Shuichi's penis actually twitches. The detective's eyes widen as arousal coils around inside of him. His first thought is that this cannot possibly be happening. For what damn purpose could the drug just- just switch off in a situation like this? But the tent gradually pitching itself doesn't lie. 

The boy is hard for the first time in days. 

Kokichi sighs with utter contentment in his voice. The playful splashing slowly dies down in favor of something a bit more languid. 

It goes straight to Shuichi's dick. The visual of Kokichi's somewhat obscured nudity flashes into his mind. The boy naturally has a certain kind of allure to him, he always had, and not even loss of sexual inclinations has prevented Shuichi's mind from seeing that. And now… 

Now Shuichi's actual crush is naked. Kokichi is two seconds away. Even if in miniature, Shuichi slowly realizes with wide eyes-

He knows what Kokichi's intimate parts look like. Shuichi remembers waking up that first day. Looks straight up that panic made poncho and seeing Kokichi's cute little cock. Flaccid, head protected by foreskin. Nestled by nicely trimmed pubic hair. Surprisingly thick thighs and ass cheeks visible from the angle. 

Kokichi's face flushing and burning a cute red, yelling at Shuichi for staring. 

Gold eyes blink open-shut, their owner dazed as his penis quickly becomes fully erect. Shuichi tries to read the swimming pages of his novel to no avail. 

All trying to ignore reality does is make Shuichi feel like a dirty voyeur. Which somehow makes the boy's cock even harder. His pale fingers crinkle innocent paper. The detective quickly becomes locked into a battle. His pants are so tight that it's painful just to wear them. But there's no possible way that Shuichi would ever just- just do something like take his dick out. Not while Kokichi is earnestly enjoying a bath. 

The bath that he's very much enjoying in a very loud way. Even if things have become quiet. Hints of sound make Shuichi's ears twitch and his neck try to turn. Like wet arms slapping onto porcelain. 

“Saihara-chan? Hey, are you alright?”

Shuichi's entire body goes rigid at the fact that Kokichi is clearly looking right at him. He pales despite the blush growing on his face. It seems that the light novel has become a casualty of Shuichi's fright as well. The detective stares down at a barely there rip and sighs. 

His eyes glance down at the bulge distorting black pinstripe pants. There's no way for Kokichi to ever possibly see it. Definitely not. Kokichi is certainly intelligent enough to tell that Shuichi is bothered, but the angle is all wrong. He'd never be able to tell.

Shuichi can just pretend to read. Right. The detective glances over at Kokichi's inquisitive frown and says, "Just feeling a bit annoyed at the... Characters. I guess. Do you want me to read again?"

An utterly unamused expression punches Shuichi's face.

"To think that my only available peon is lying to his Supreme Leader," Kokichi drawls with near total boredom. He pushes back tea soaked hair and stares with apathetic eyes. "Gee... That's so disappointing and childish of you! Here I thought that my beloved was going to be a good underling too. Could it be that you consider this weird?"

Kokichi starts to whine and cry about how Shuichi thinks he's a freak. His legs kick tea hard enough for the mug to rattle, and Shuichi is almost scared that the boy will break the mug. But Shuichi is also bit more worried about the fact that his libido is running out of control. Or- it's just so difficult to try and keep his face straight. 

The detective grimaces with his eyes closing and prepares himself for ridicule, "That's not... That's not it at all, Ouma-kun. I'm just a little bit. Uhm."

"Uuuuuhhhmmmmm?" Kokichi groans, obviously exaggerated. 

Is he annoyed with me to this extent or is he just playing up his feelings, Shuichi wonders. Opening his eyes and looking down at Kokichi's puffed out cheeks doesn't give an answer. The other boy does seem to be harboring indignation. Whether or not it's actually genuine or not is-

Kokichi splashes angrily, "Is Saihara-chan just hard or something? Cough it mister, why are your panties all knotted up?!"

A startled squeak is apparently all Kokichi needs to confirm that, yes, ‘Saihara-chan’ is indeed hard. The shrunken boy quickly sinks into his tea with doelike purple eyes. It's fairly obvious that the boy tucks his body together, legs once free floating dipping down and vanishing from view. Even the tiny fingers clutching onto the mug rim scream shock.

Rosy hued from heat, a stronger and unmistakable flush covers Kokichi's visible skin. His cute face being framed by steam and his plum hair drifting in warm liquids. Kokichi's expression almost looks-

“I'll just turn around,” the other Ultimate mutters. 

Then Kokichi pauses and looks back at Shuichi's frozen form with an intense glare. Not an actual glare involved with anger, the boy's face too soft and too something nameless, but a piercing look that might otherwise cause Shuichi great anxiety. It remains simply awkward and-

Shuichi's heart pulses eagerly. His primitive instincts see that descriptionless look and apply self-servicing contexts to it. It's not at all fair to Kokichi to try and make up fantasies. 

“Hey. Hey, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi slowly says. “Do you like me? Am I arousing you by making all these noises? Is hearing me bathe making you squirm cuz you need to touch me?”

The words are innocent. Or they're words that are said in an innocent tone. The actual questions are so filthy that Shuichi drops his book. Shuichi can't help but stare down into Kokichi's eyes, mouth wide, and even try to fling around the idea that Kokichi has no idea what he's saying. Except that trying to say that the other boy is childishly mimicking things he doesn't understand is bullshit. Shuichi knows full well just how impure Kokichi can be. Neither of them are unrealistically pure minded virgins. 

Especially not Shuichi. Especially not him with his dick already precuming in his pants. Face burning and muscles tense as Kokichi slowly smirks up at him- genuinely coy and flirtatious. 

“Saihara-chan should let me watch him get off,” Kokichi murmurs lowly.

Shuichi wheezes in shock as he waits for Kokichi to burst out laughing. Nothing of the sort occurs at all. The boys stare at one another as steam rises into the air. Being a detective doesn't help Shuichi figure out anything at all. 

Kokichi wants to watch Shuichi masturbate.

Kokichi wants Shuichi. 

The boy shuts his eyes and tries to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex next time uwu.


	3. A Bath of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi give into two different kinds of temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything means everything. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn't make the triple penetration kink flow correctly. So we get one very much equivalent penetrating object instead! But... Finally finished!

That smirk becomes like smoke curling into the air, eyes glittering and dark all at once, drifting into Shuichi's mouth; liquid temptation filling up his brain. A fog around the detective's head. Mulled wine in his throat, nicotine settled in desperate lungs. There's confusion from having just thought that they were both better off for lack of sexual urges. Just screaming around like a confused bird inside of his head. 

A valid point, that things could get ruined. 

But there's no way that their relationship can go forward untouched. 

Kokichi blinks with his head tilting so cutely that Shuichi tastes honey. Tea drops grow heavy and drip, before the boy repeats himself more strongly. Clearer than the glass ceiling of Shuichi's self-control being shattered. He can almost hear it in the pumping of his blood. See it reflected in the other boy's attentive purple eyes.

“I want to see you touch yourself, in front of me,” Kokichi demands, sounding fiendish, so full of possessive undertones that Shuichi fidgets. “Shumai is mine now, after all.”

Funny, Shuichi's dick absolutely agrees with that idea. His hands are in fact undoing his pants without him even looking, heart pounding and vision swimming, all because of that smile pushing him over an edge. A line that apparently only he has been drawing out within the nonexistent space of ‘now’. The detective whimpers when air hits his cock. Kokichi's lips get licked by his tongue at the sight- and Shuichi shudders before looking away. 

His dick is so covered with precum that Shuichi almost fears he came unknowingly. God, when was the last time his cock was this hard? A hesitant hand rests itself upon his shaft, feeling veins and smooth skin. 

“I lied! A bit. Stop sitting on your bed and let me actually see your penis! Pull a chair up and let me see!” Kokichi shouts with smirking lips.

Gold eyes temporarily close before Shuichi springs up and follows Kokichi's commands. There's a chair at his desk, except not anymore. Now there's a chair right in front of Shuichi's nightstand. Exactly where Kokichi's mug and abode wait. Moving the thing feels like both forever and no time at all. 

The boy sits and yanks his pants further down his thighs. Kokichi's devious smile greets him with each instinctive glance. Those beautiful eyes soon drift down towards Shuichi's reddened dick. Gazing at the contours, tracing the shape of engorged flesh with dilated pupils. As if his cock is something special or even delicious.

Leisurely. Slowly.

Shuichi watches Kokichi's delicate body lift half out of the mug. The detective almost lurches to prevent a fall- but it proves unneeded. That, and Shuichi can perfectly see the swell of Kokichi's ass as it rests half within warm liquid. He didn't expect to have such a perk via size difference. Or maybe Kokichi is posing in order to make it possible. It's an alluring sight nonetheless. 

“You starting within the next decade?” Kokichi's sultry voice asks, the boy looking up as large drops of fragrant tea run down him. Wet skin shining as he breathes in and out. 

Having not touched himself nor experienced an erection for days- Shuichi gasps aloud once his hand wraps around his cock. Purple irises set within a keen expression focus on him. It makes Shuichi’s fingers twitch almost violently at the thought of Kokichi being the one touching him. That the other boy is even watching feels surreal. 

Groaning, yellow eyes flutter. Shuichi hesitantly begins moving his hand up and down. Kokichi can definitely see him better this way. Each pump and each little caress, moments where the detective diverges from a hand job. The boy teases his own slit after gently smearing precum. He wants to put on a good show. He wants to entertain Kokichi and fulfill this strange fantasy. 

For the Ultimate Supreme Leader to be watching Shuichi get off-

Hips buck as the boy starts moaning in earnest. If it were Kokichi touching him then he'd prolong it, Shuichi would be getting edged to the level of bullying, and there would only be one possible response; Shuichi begging for the right to cum. 

God, he's getting close already. So close while a flushed Kokichi is looking at him naked. The shrunken boy is squirming too.

Just like the detective is. 

Panting fills the room as if to complement Shuichi's breathy moans. Just as well, they create a truly lewd chorus as Shuichi's masturbating causes wet slapping sounds. Each second makes the heat grow more intense. He's being pulled tighter and tighter at release approaches, his member throbbing. Shuichi starts to grow mildly self-conscious at how fast it all is. 

He still whines openly as those gorgeous eyes look up at him. All dark purple and brightly intent, intentions made of lust. Kokichi looks aroused. Kokichi is looking at Shuichi and-

“Saihara-chan… kiss me,” the other boy slowly demands. Voice low and high all at once. Rubbing his thumb on the mug, eye smoldering with want. Everything about him, like the way he languidly melts into steaming tea, screams carnal. “Don’t you think that it’ll be lots of fun? Kissing with Shumai~!”

Shuichi can't wipe his hands off fast enough despite his nervous murmurs, “Isn’t this a little too fast or something?” 

The reaction that his words garner is an outright glare from Kokichi. Not even the fact that Shuichi is obediently grasping the mug can dissuade it. Tea sloshes about as Kokichi is brought closer, just as he wants, and both boys pause to stare at one another. It feels strange to be having one’s first kiss in such an odd scenario. Kokichi’s glare soon simmers down into something more like melancholy.

“Who cares if it’s too fast? This entire TV show is built on fast build up, made so that people can go full vicarious voyeurism before-" Kokichi sullenly cuts off. There’s an ugly moment where a wave of concern crashes down on Shuichi’s heart. “I liked Saihara-chan right away and from the start. In a game based on locking up socially stupid losers, with the goal of love affairs, we don’t know what will happen once we graduate.”

Something like a secret or a lie is in those words- yet they’re more painfully honest than anything Shuichi has ever heard. A secret then. The detective lets it pass him by instead of questioning it. No reason to worsen the disappointed look on Kokichi’s face. But the direct implications of Kokichi's words are different.

He frowns slightly, “I don’t agree with that at all.”

Kokichi looks up at him with silent confusion.

“Well, what I mean is that I don’t think graduating from here will lead to all of us falling out of contact!” Shuichi babbles aimlessly. The boy wheezes when Kokichi pushes himself and plants a wet kiss on his nose.

“And I didn’t spend all this the time subtly matchmaking other people just to not make out with you!”

Shuichi blinks dumbly. Kokichi just admitted to… to hooking up their classmates? For the sake of being the one to date Shuichi? There's no way that that reason is the real one. Yet, Kokichi merely stares up into the detective's eyes with a somehow impudently coy expression. 

Kokichi's gaze makes it impossible to question what he means. 

The detective flushes, heat rushing down his body, and he returns fire by kissing Kokichi’s head. All chaste lips with a somewhat haphazard undertone. The taste of tea makes its way into Shuichi's mouth too. He licks his lips thoughtfully as he shifts the mug into a better position, Kokichi giggling cheerfully. Size difference being what it is, being able to kiss someone's entire head is strange. Yet the growing emotional relief ensures the a mutual eagerness. 

Feeling Kokichi's lips against his own is just too good. Small hands gently press into Shuichi's face. It's like Kokichi is doing everything in his power to lavish Shuichi with physical praise. 

However, chaste and sweet doesn't stay that way.

At some point in the whole kissing session, their tongues start to try and join in. Shuichi squeaks when Kokichi's tongue swipes across the flesh of his lips. It tickles so delightfully that the mug gets jostled. 

Not once has Shuichi's erection truly flagged- but seeing Kokichi's eyes widen as he has to go wadding to the back of the mug is oddly arousing. The way they collide slightly before that is too. Shuichi's lips naturally slurp as tea threatened to spill over. In the end, the tea can't exactly hide how hard Kokichi is either. Kokichi's lithe body is just beautiful in general… but the sight of his arousal is validating. 

Both hands holding up the mug, Shuichi wants nothing more than to continue jerking off. 

Gold and purple both stare into one another. The boys are breaking, not from hurt, but as their inhibitions start to crumble into dust. The tension is in their bodies and in the atmosphere, heavy like their breathing. 

Kokichi laughs abruptly as his legs tense. He alternates between relaxing and trying to hide his eyes, or his erect penis, shyness conflicting with bravado. Shuichi smiles down at him and lowers his lips back to white porcelain. More kissing would be very reasonable and-

Shuichi gets a splash of tea to the face. 

“I told you, right?” comes Kokichi's voice- growing deeper from lust. “Saihara-chan needs to show me how he gets off. I won't be a happy Ouma Kokichi if he keeps denying me, his beloved liege!”

Coughing, the detective tries to not imagine Kokichi on a miniature throne. He fails horrible and the idea mutates into carrying the throne around all day. Considering that Kokichi would likely force Iruma to make such a thing- Shuichi will just keep it to himself. Not that it's actually bad, really the idea of Kokichi on a throne is kinda…

His grip on the mug tightens and shakes a bit. Trying to avoid Kokichi's growing pout is hard even when the other boy is so small. But it's far more awkward to actually look at him. Even though they're doing objectively sexual things. Shuichi just can't imagine what to do next. Kissing is a safe activity, jerking off is the whole point, but he's frozen in a personal limbo. Whatever it is that the boy should do is taunting him by being unanswered.

Kokichi groans quietly. Guilt trickles in and joins the growing nervousness.

"Your benevolent Supreme Leader dictates that we can also kiss more..." the boy murmurs. Kokichi almost sounds as anxious as Shuichi is starting to feel. Glancing back reveals one of those surreal vulnerable... Elements of softness on the other boy's face. It's like a subtle privilege to see them.

Honestly, it most likely is. Even if the two of them got out of the dating game by getting together- Kokichi would probably take a long time to show Shuichi these parts to him. That everything got accelerated by Iruma and magic, with a debatable amount of manipulation by those bears, really is unfair. 

"You really aren't just saying all this?" because you think I want you to, Shuichi does and doesn't say. 

Purple eyes roll all around and their owner gives him a snarl. 

"Shumai, I swear to all that is sugary and or interesting in this entire universe- if you don't do something fast then I'm just going to jump on your cock. Literally!" Kokichi snaps.

The detective gapes openly and tries to not acknowledge the way his dick twitches at the thought. Except damn, that doesn't work, and what exactly would it feel like to just have- because Kokichi would basically just be hugging his penis and-

A soft coo and, "Woooow I can't believe that my Saihara-chan is such a perv! Do you talk shop with the local cumdump?"

One hand slaps over Shuichi’s mouth while he makes confused noises. He has no defense for that. Actually, the boy thinks that he might have just gotten harder. The embarrassment is oddly pleasant too. Shuichi can't possibly have thing for something like humiliation though. Definitely impossible. Even if the idea of rubbing his entire cock up against Kokichi's body is rapidly going from 'intriguing' to 'arousing'. At least one hand is separated from the mug now too. 

Maybe he is a pervert after all. 

It's simply instinctive for their mouths to meet again. The feeling is as if they're finally doing something a long time coming. A moment of lips rubbing together slowly passes. More licks from Kokichi's small tongue cause Shuichi’s mouth to open again. There's a short pause before he finds that tongue being slowly sucked on. Shuichi groans at the strange feeling but carefully pokes the tip of the muscle outward. Wet sounds slowly caress his ears, the other boy once again holding onto him as this odd kiss continues. 

He can't help but let his tongue twitch though. It does result in Kokichi gasping as his face gets coated in saliva- but Shuichi can see how the boy's face turns even redder.

Kokichi leans back towards the mug and instantly says, "Do that again!" 

Shuichi stares at him with confusion and arousal. As far as licking goes, the erotic elements are obvious on principle. Licking a shrunken person is a little bit different though. The detective could lick Kokichi's entire upper body. Nipples, collar bones, neck and more...

Cock twitching with interest, Shuichi gently laps at flushed skin. Fragrant tea mixes with a more mellow taste against his tongue. He figures that it must be hints of salt from Kokichi's skin. The boy himself just lets out a shuddering gasp, breath hitching, and arches his back. A good sign if Shuichi has ever seen one. Pulling away reveals that Kokichi has his eyes half closed, with the left peaking open to stare upwards. Lips parted- his chest heaving with fully black hair sticking to his skin. 

Anything like resistance can't stay strong after seeing such a ‘not-quite’ bashful look. 

Moments pass before Shuichi’s tongue goes back to caressing soft skin. Chamomile and mellow green tea splash against the detective's lips, bringing honey sweetness alongside warmth. Hints of lavender and other undertones bring him a sense of comfort- though it's corrupted by lust. Shuichi honestly can't help the need and anticipation swirling throughout his mind. Kokichi is making the sweetest noises all on his own. An intoxicating flavor of sound, made from echoing breath, and the boy gets louder each time Shuichi’s tongue laps against the hardening buds on his chest. 

Even the smell of that herbal infused tea is becoming undeniably erotic. 

Shivers run through the Ultimate Supreme Leader as hints of teeth graze him, sparking a squirming mewl and mumbled words, “No… no teeth.”

Gazes meet as Shuichi pulls away again, and the boy smiles down at a truly blissfilled Ouma Kokichi. Just the look in those purple eyes alone makes butterflies dart throughout his body. Then they meet again without words. Small arms and hands clinging as curiosity blooms. Pink-red muscle twists and wanders, Shuichi running the tip of his tongue along Kokichi's side. He earns himself a gasp from the other boy as it brushes a delicate throat. Sensitive skin belonging to Kokichi's quickly raised underarms. That faint softness mixed with firm abdominal muscles. Shuichi stills hesitates at the thought of going further down. 

Only for Kokichi's body to buck up against the large, slick, relentlessly gentle thing worshiping him without mercy. 

Tea spills over the rim of their mug, dripping down and making Shuichi flinch- his mind seeing desperate sipping as the only option. He's too caught up in strange intimacy to do anything else. It blooms inside of his chest with a strange hint of what he realizes is precum. Awkwardly gulping, the delicious warmth makes him ache as Kokichi ruts against him. Groans and gasping mewls flow out of them both. Shuichi’s eyes fluttering as tea soaks his shirt, and some droplets even hit his erection. 

“Sai… hara! Chaa-aaahn?”

Kokichi just makes more wanton grunts as the muscle he's thrusting against pushes his legs apart. It's too arousing to even think about, but Shuichi does it anyway. His dexterous tongue rubs into those plush thighs and carefully curls around the other boy's ballsack. Mental images dance around as Shuichi’s spare hand sends it's fingers towards Kokichi's body- lifting Himiko that Shuichi can explore more. Further in, more, the detective thoroughly investigates the his partner with the best sensory organ known to man. 

Considering the high pitched moan that escapes Kokichi's mouth, orgasm only makes sense. It happens the moment that Shuichi firmly rubs his tongue into the other boy's twitching entrance. Kokichi nuzzles aimlessly into the hand holding his body. All while bitter ejaculate shoots out from his pulsating cock. The fluids soak frenzied taste buds with something that Shuichi can only call accomplishment. 

It's no wonder that Kokichi falls limp after cumming. 

He stops clamping his knees around the slippery flesh of the detective's tongue, arms drifting to his sides, hips mindlessly jerking as pale fingers lower the boy to an empty mug. 

Ah. Kokichi's panting and utterly limp body is so cute. He's so delicate like this, despite being stronger than one would expect, but Kokichi still needs gentle care from Shuichi. Shuichi, who likes taking care of the other boy. He liked arranging things so that Tsumugi would make tiny sets of clothing and accessories. Shuichi liked helping Miu set up Kokichi's fully functional dollhouse, just as he likes helping Kokichi get around the Academy in his pocket. There are more things than that too. 

He just loves Kokichi. It's almost as if they were made to be compatible. 

For the first time since this whole game started, Shuichi doesn't feel bad at all. 

“Ouma-kun…”

It only feels natural to smile down at Kokichi's wrecked expression. To feel his lips stretch, wide eyes eating up each twitching remnant of pleasure, and Shuichi finds himself giggling. The detective soon shudders as the small boy nuzzles into his fingers. Watching further brings a certain something back to mind. Kokichi started all this because he wanted to watch Shuichi get off. 

Gold eyes glance at an almost painfully hard erection. No, it went past painful sometime ago. Shuichi instinctively whimpers as his brain brings discomfort back into the forefront. The contrasting taste of mixed green-herbal tea, honey and relaxing floral notes, and Kokichi's cum makes it work it though. 

There's still no way that the other boy will be able to watch. Not as they are now…

Licking his lips, Shuichi looks around the room. He could just put the mug down and stand up while jerking off. Definitely a great option. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. Just, Shuichi could just-

Snatch a tissue to clean up with and make sure nothing gets on the floor? The boy shifts and whimpers more. He outright flinches when he finds his free hand grabbing at his cock. Gulping, Shuichi keeps himself frozen in place. In a chair while holding onto both Kokichi and the mug. Isn't there actually a chance that moving the mug too much will make Kokichi feel sick? So it would be best to just put him down now. Where Shuichi’s lap is.

"Ouma-kun, there's uh," and he stops talking at the sight of Kokichi's glazed eyes. Shuichi instinctively zeroes in on the Ultimate Supreme Leader instead of continuing. There's a few small shivers running through the other boy's body now. 

Ah. Of course, Kokichi is getting cold now that all the heat sources are gone. Anyone would get cold in this situation. Shuichi was licking him, the tea was hot, and now there's only air and a hand. It's a realization that makes the lust addled brain in Shuichi’s head jump into gear. 

Preparing to gently set Kokichi down and then dry him off, the detective starts getting up. 

There’s a sudden bite on his thumb makes Shuichi yelp.

"Ouma-kun that was painful! Why would you even do that?!" the boy asks loudly, frowning and fidgeting. "You have to get dry and go to sleep now. I mean... Unless you're angry?" 

Unlikely but still a valid question, all things considered. Either way there's the very good option of jacking off later. When Kokichi isn't still huffing and puffing from orgasm. Shuichi grunts at the memories of a soft body, amazingly warm and eager, rubbing into his tongue and hand. Feeling and seeing the other boy writhe…

Kokichi's face scrunches up as he grumbles and hisses, "S-shut up. Shumai. Shumai is stupid! He's so stupid."

Something about those words makes them feel far from the insults they should be. Perhaps simply the tone of Kokichi's voice. Or maybe the way that those pale legs and forcing themselves to spread open again. Twitching all the way, revealing a half hard cock as its owner shudders. Kokichi closes his eyes and hides his face into the fingers he clings to.

The detective finds himself overwhelmed by a sense of giddy disbelief. Cute little Kokichi isn't fully satisfied. Neither want their fun to end just yet, and Shuichi can't help but have a sudden thought on how to warm Kokichi up again. It's possibly the most outlandish and lewd thing possible. Really, Shuichi wouldn't ever assume that such a thing could happen either. But it might be possible and would certainly be warm. 

"Say, Ouma-kun... Do you still want to watch me?" Shuichi slowly asks. His question earns a small nod and a glimpse of purple eyes gazing fondly at him. Kokichi's steady agreement coaxes the boy into sitting back down into the chair. "That's great! Would you say that this is fine too then?" 

Kokichi fully looks at Shuichi with an even stronger blush. It's one that the detective returns too, as there's somehow nothing more embarrassing than resting the empty mug onto his lap. Nearly right underneath the head of his dick, precum dripping down onto porcelain white. Slowly running inside. Purple eyes stare up into gold for a few precious seconds. The boy leans further into Shuichi's warmth and swallows, nodding. Unable to look away from the dick that's probably a little bit larger than him.

Watching Kokichi non-verbally agree is great. 

Shuichi can admit that, and he's basically ready to just go full in and masturbate until his cum is all over Kokichi's body. But there's no way that the detective is going to allow any misconceptions or miscommunication. If Kokichi doesn't actually know what Shuichi is going to do, then that's bad. An understatement to go up in the hall of fame. Each butterfly in Shuichi’s stomach screams out in metaphorical horror. There's gotta be a way to-

"Saihara-chan clearly has a fetish for blue balling. Implying he's gonna use his huge monster cock... And bukakke me," Kokichi murmurs. 

"Oh?!" the detective wheezes, coughing at a sly smile replacing Kokichi's formerly rapturous expression.

The smile on Kokichi's face softens. He blinks slowly and stretches a leg until his toes at poking at the growing drops of precum. Something about it must feel nice, because it makes Kokichi breathe out a laugh and say, "At least Iruma didn't give you a miniature chastity belt."

Both of them laugh freely at the sheer idea of it. A hypothetical exchange, possibly in a back alley, the Ultimate Inventor foisting off an impossibly tiny thing to a confused Shuichi. He can actually see it too. It's a nice way to pull himself back into Earth's orbit. Such a thing would be a small hell for sure. 

"She hid a ton of sex toys in my house!" Kokichi blurts out. "There's at least ten of the things, a bunch of ropes- and she told me but I didn't trust it. Until I opened a box I found in a hidden wall locker."

Shuichi’s hand rests on his dick, both twitching with confusion.

A pale hand reaches up to plum-black hair, Kokichi looking blankly at the mug walls, "I've been masturbating with them each night. Stress relief and... My body can definitely fit a finger in right now."

There's a whole group of implications in that confession. Gulping does nothing to clean Shuichi’s mind. His hand starts to slowly move as his brain lurches forward. Kokichi sounds so sure about that, so certain that the detective could finger fuck him despite it being roughly equivalent to fisting. Or maybe it would be totally incomparable.

Shuichi bites back a moan as he imagines the feeling. Kokichi's sensitive body tightening around him. That soft pink hole that his tongue had caressed. Everything about the shrunken boy seems to be more attuned to feeling touch. Like the sensations have shifted and Kokichi has a hard time controlling his reactions. How hard would the boy rut and grind? If Shuichi finds his prostate, if that whole finger can instantly give an inhuman amount of sensory feedback, how much would Kokichi scream? Would the boy even be able to recover from it? 

The boy groans, hearing the fantasy as it plays out. His dick throbs as the tight heat inside burns brighter. Gasping loudly as his grip tries to mimic imagination, the detective finally moans. 

"Ouma-kun... Ouma-kun, Ouma-kun!" biting his lip doesn't help. All Shuichi can seen is Kokichi looking up at him. Staring as precum spills down, purple eyes intense with lust and focus. Watching Shuichi come undone to perverse thoughts. To see Kokichi's face grow slack with pleasure again. Only this time his stomach will be bulging from Shuichi’s finger pounding into him. He'll find the boy's favorite spot and milk him until Kokichi can't even twitch. 

And the detective knows that his fellow Ultimate would like it. 

It's obvious from the way that Kokichi is squirming. How he's keeping his legs as wide as he can- desperately reaching down to his own cock. Palming the shaft and mewling.

Cute. God, Kokichi is so cute. So adorable while he pants into the skin of Shuichi’s hand. Fuckable and lovely, looking up at the member about to-

"Fuck," Shuichi whimpers, eyes barely open as his orgasm grows closer. He's really about to cover Kokichi in semen. After all this time and all the pleasant moments, the uncertainty, and even the downright stupid choices too. Kokichi likes him. Oh God, Kokichi fucking likes him. 

A sharp pinprick of realization makes all the pleasure rush through his veins like a wave crashing down. Tingles and shivers making his toes curl, Shuichi’s jaw dropping as he finally cums. He can only watch his hand rapidly pump away at hard flesh- days worth of semen spurting out in thick ropes of white. 

The start of it rushes out onto Kokichi's right knee and splatters onto the mug as well. It makes the boy near jump, squeaking loudly, until the second rope of semen lands right on his entire chest. Kokichi looks up and covers his face just in time to prevent fresh cum from getting in his eyes. The only thing that Shuichi can hear is the sounds of hands on slick flesh- and Kokichi's pleased groans.

Still, Shuichi can't stop milking himself. He speeds up and bucks his hips as Kokichi stops hiding his face. It's a struggle to not lose all control. The other boy has let go of Shuichi’s hand in favor of all but presenting himself, eyes closed. Flinching and mewling as more and more ejaculate turns him into something utterly obscene. Opening his mouth with his tongue soon sticking out as far as it can. The sight of it makes Shuichi groan and laugh from relief all at once. 

Kokichi is getting off on being slowly coated by semen.

Contentment and satisfaction drop into Shuichi’s body like a sinking coin. The last of his semen spurts out as a money shot onto Kokichi's head. Neither of them can do anything but simple breathing afterwards. White fluids, totally covered from head to toe, and the detective smiles when he notices that his cum reaches up to Kokichi's knees. It's certainly not on the level of what Kokichi used to be bathing in though. 

Then it all starts to fade into post-orgasm bliss.

A single finger finds itself trying to wipe the cum from closed eyes. Truthfully, he doesn't mind the image of Kokichi's more lewd face. Turned upwards with a wide open mouth. Shuichi’s attempt to clean goes unnoticed. Kokichi just whimpers and closes his mouth, tiny pink tongue bringing back a thick coating of cum. Seeing the ensuing swallowing sends a shiver down the detective's spine. Maybe Kokichi likes the taste of sexual fluids. Yet, there's something undeniably erotic despite the confusion. 

Kokichi reaches behind himself with one arm and starts doing something. It's an easy something to figure out. Cum is supposed to be an awful lube by itself, from what Shuichi has heard, but the sheer amount of it is-

Purple eyes open a crack as Kokichi lets out a muffled moan. They easily meet with Shuichi’s own, and the detective is instantly awed. Leaning down takes nothing like a burst of courage this time. Shuichi just moves and licks Kokichi's face clean. A loud mewl escapes Kokichi's lips as he shudders. 

Shuichi doesn't hate the bitterness. The taste of his own cum isn't the best, but Kokichi is more than worth it. And it's not like Shuichi is the one near submerged in the stuff. 

Cleaning up Kokichi's body is the least he can do, Shuichi decides. 

His tongue begins to lap against warm skin and cum. Each lick centered around Kokichi's chest, feeling every breath and tremble of pleasure, until the detective's hands are holding on again. Picking up and bringing Kokichi back into the air. Shuichi soon pauses to look and listen. 

Everything about Kokichi's actions is frenzied. Just laying and writhing against the palm holding him. The shrunken boy is even keeping his legs spread. He stares up with lust glazed eyes, thrusting two fingers into himself. Adding a third, Kokichi's back arches even further. An almost pained and desperate looks fills his face. Like a grimace, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader starts to moan breathlessly. 

The sight of that pink skin and cum coated rim twitching is enthralling. 

Wetness enters Kokichi's eyes as he pants, “Please!”

“You need to tell me…” Shuichi teases lowly. He can guess what the other boy wants. 

Putting together all the evidence is simple. If his hunch and the clues are right, then Kokichi's squirming isn't just from his masturbation. The attempt at adding more fingers isn't just because Kokichi likes penetration. Although, watching that tiny hole stretch so welcomingly is amazing. 

Seeing Kokichi's other arm reach down to grip and try to spread the flesh of his ass cheeks is downright otherworldly. 

“Anything! I don't even care if you stick your whole dick in, or a finger, just-”

The thought of fucking the boy sends a shiver down Shuichi’s spine. It's an attractive prospect in multiple ways. Possibly endangering Kokichi's health isn't attractive at all though. So, as much as he wants to, the detective is going to pass. A much safer and mostly confirmed option exists too. 

Burning with desires, the detective gently picks up the Ultimate Supreme Leader with both hands. 

Shuichi uses his tongue to a Kokichi's groin a gentle flick. He swipes the wet muscle over the boy's cock a few more times. Again, Kokichi gasps when his sensitive stomach is brushed against. Even louder noises reach Shuichi’s ears when his licks reach further down. Kokichi thrusts his body every which way, a mantra of please being his only verbal response. Feeling his hole and fingers being lavished with firm, and bumpy, wetness must be too pleasurable. 

Fingers slowly slip out, remaining just barely inside, spreading a relaxed sphincter. Kokichi really seems to have no shame. Shuichi himself can only groan when that well prepared opening twitches against him. 

He's never seen Kokichi be this sincerely energetic, so genuine as he moves with full-bodied liveliness. 

It's a sudden and unavoidable thought. Rushing through him as Kokichi squeaks- the nerve endings of his ass being assaulted by constant stimulation. The area soon relaxes for all that the other boy is squirming. Just the tip of Shuichi’s tongue massages in soft skin. He can perfectly imagine the sight of Kokichi's rim. It must pink as blood flow steadily increases sensitivity. Rosy just like the rest of his pleasure filled body. Yes, that's what Shuichi sees with his mind's eye. 

Golden eyes close as their owner feels his tongue circle round and round. Slowly, carefully, Shuichi presses in and hums when Kokichi opens around him. Fingernails scrape the muscle erratically, though they're too small and blunt to be painful. Kokichi yanks his hand away and rocks against the slick thing teasing him. Yet there's nothing else that either of them can do. Both of the boys are entranced by the sensation. Shuichi pushes the tip of his tongue farther. Like that, Kokichi's sphincter both loosens and tightens. 

Twin groans fill the air as the detective feels that ring of muscle convulse around him. It's barely in but there's no denying it. Shuichi is penetrating the shrunken boy that writhes so lovingly in his hands. 

Perhaps the implications of that are what makes Shuichi disengage. The tightness, the velvety softness that feels like living silk against his tongue, and the burning heat that pairs with Kokichi's pulse; there's no way for Shuichi to go in deeper. Not with the wide muscle of his tongue. 

Less than a heart beat passes as purple meets with gold. Then, Kokichi is spreading his drool coated legs even further. His expression is warm, and his body language accepting. Still-

“Play with me,” the Ultimate Supreme Leader murmurs, voice calming and seductive, and Shuichi can taste the undertones of lavender and rose within the words. “It's throbbing from wanting you for so long, deep inside of me… Saihara-chan can't ignore me anymore though.”

Shuichi stares at him while confusion drifts within his eyes. 

Kokichi merely smiles, coy and smug as drying saliva makes him shine, “Because I've finally stolen your heart. Saihara Shuichi cares about me. I don't need anything else.”

Unspoken not-lies again, but Kokichi is completely right. The boy can't ignore his feelings anymore. So, as Kokichi's hands dig into his own plump flesh in order to expose him, Shuichi only nods. His left index finger slowly finds itself rubbing that winking hole too. Whatever Kokichi played with earlier can't compare to this. 

But the other boy merely grins triumphantly. It must be at least three of what Iruma gave him too. Not that Shuichi can say much for that topic. The detective presses the pad of his finger tip into Kokichi's rim. Such a small hole that twitches with such eagerness. Hearing a begging whisper, he carefully presses within and listens as a relieved moan fills the air. 

Inside of Kokichi's body… 

He's definitely inside of the other boy. Feeling that hole clenching down on him over and over. Shuichi pushes further inside of Kokichi's small body. Just spreading those folds apart as his finger glides right in. The pale digit feels nothing but melting heat and accepting tightness. As he does so, the detective's keen eyes lock onto Kokichi in his entirety. 

Despite the vulnerability or fragility that should be there, by all rights, Kokichi is impervious to the enormous insertion. His only reaction is to grasp at the bulge of his belly. So too does Shuichi stifle a surprised noise. It's only common sense in the end. Yet the sight of his finger being so obviously inside of Kokichi is insane. Even though he doesn't stop at all. Being able to watch Kokichi's changed body change further- silently begging like this-

What can Shuichi do other than slowly penetrate the hazy eyed boy more and more? 

Soon, Shuichi finds his finger bottoming out within the depths of Kokichi's ass. At least half of the digit is safely resting inside. It really does feel like the other boy is begging. Rubbing his hands along the bump of his stretched tummy. 

“That's okay, right? Ouma-kun isn't hurting anywhere?” the boy hurriedly asks. All he gets is delirious laughter and a shaking head. 

After that there's nothing to do beyond gently pulling out. Constant and focused rubbing against slick inner walls. Shuichi can barely imagine what it would be like to use his cock instead. He doesn't even want to, much preferring this inexplicably safe fingering. There's only one way to put it into words. He trusts Kokichi. So the growing pace is nothing but arousing, Shuichi fully enthralled by how Kokichi returns each shallow thrust. It almost feels shameful in how enjoyable it is to merely watch. 

Kokichi just keeps rolling his hips down into the finger fucking him. A type of wanton confidence shines in his eyes too. There's no doubt in Shuichi’s mind, and he smiles as he slightly crooks his finger. Instantly, the Ultimate Supreme Leader bares his teeth as his body arches. His hands scramble for purchase, though unneeded, and his voice nearly screams. Pale legs still lively with pink kick aimlessly too. 

“Touch there again, Saihara-chan has to do that again!” Kokichi soon demands, sinking down and throbbing just as he said. The boy groans lowly as Shuichi obeys him. How can either of them not, when Shuichi is teasing Kokichi's prostate. “I'm gonna get hard. So Saihara-chan, aaah!? Saih-ha-”

Shuichi angles the boy just a bit differently and gazes at his hole. He brings one thumb down too, caressing the bulge made by his index finger. Now there's almost a sense of roughness as he pistons the digit in and out. He just wants to see more of it. The way that Kokichi's sphincter is submitting to him, how Kokichi's mostly flaccid cock is dripping precum with each thrust, and each sucking movement from the asshole welcoming him in like it's starving. Maybe it's a form of proof too. 

Inside of Kokichi is so very slick and easy to play with. He can feel all if it as he twists his finger around. Lust murmurs that another one would fit just as well. And oh, doesn't he want to see the captivating Ouma Kokichi inhumanly full of him? To slam inside and see those red walls uselessly try to hide? Shuichi whines deep inside of his throat. Kokichi is far too lewd in each possible manner. But sexual thoughts and urges have yet to corrupted Shuichi’s self-control to that degree. He's never going to just spring something like that onto Kokichi. 

Not unless Kokichi begs first. 

“Cumming… I'm not, but, nnngh! Saihara-chan is gonna start breaking me,” the other boy soon sobs as he rapidly brings them together, and Shuichi can feel it just as he sees it, body frenzied to the point of Shuichi’s finger accidentally going far deeper than before. 

Pale skin contrasts strongly with the red-pink rim of Kokichi's too full asshole. The detective can only whimper at the sight. A fact, one with proof from multiple senses. 

Burning heat, an inferno, and echoes of a pulse as the Ultimate Supreme Leader screams freely. His tiny body seizes and his insides spasm. All as the boy's cock weakly jerks around, cum spurting out of him and painting his flushed body with sexual fluids yet again. Whispers flow from Kokichi's mouth too, begging Shuichi to stay inside despite the almost frightening knowledge. Each millimeter of his index finger is being encompassed by Kokichi's body. 

Zero signs of pain or injury, and all Shuichi can do is remember that explanation from much earlier. He's suddenly doubting the reason given. There's no way that mages would just so happen to create a potion that does this. 

Or maybe he's just a pervert all on his own. 

Still, if Kokichi is too addled by pleasure then he has to be responsible. Shuichi coughs and says, “I can't just leave us like this though.”

Kokichi whines but allows it anyway, and his eyes are unable to focus on anything but Shuichi’s own. The detective reminds himself to be careful as his finger slides out. Soon, he's watching the boy's gaping ass slowly close. It first winks uselessly for a few seconds. Not a single thing to prevent Shuichi from looking inside. Worry trickles in, and the detective finds himself keeping it open. Kokichi twitches and grinds into his fingers- but he keeps looking. 

Both for the obscene allure and to check for damage, but Shuichi soon finds none. There's no damage to be found. Only… healthy looking and… ah. 

“A picture will last much longer~! To think tha-at Saihara-chan h-has an… such extreme gape fetish. I'll have to look into it, and let him wreck me more,” Kokichi rasps teasingly. 

The detective just licks at the still gaping opening before him, flushing contently when Kokichi whimper-sobs. Shuichi fully pulls away from the bottom after that. Indeed, Kokichi's ass soon snaps back to being tight and closed. 

“We'll take quick showers and then go to bed, okay?” Shuichi says as he slowly stands, only to find Kokichi curling up on his hand. 

Minutes pass, made up of washcloths wet with warm water, and Shuichi is full with a quiet yet stalwart ecstacy. It takes half of an hour for the two of them to finish. The mug finds itself on Shuichi’s Monokuma filled shelves. Soon there's nothing but two bodies resting on one bed. Although one is much smaller and on a pillow. Gold eyes made heavy by enjoyable exhaustion flutter closed, filled up to the brim with memories of steam, and the darkness of sleep takes away both consciousness and thought. 

Night washes over Shuichi like a veil over a bride. Doubtlessly, there will be choices-truths-lies in the morning. For now there's only the knowledge of affection as they both slumber. Even so, Shuichi finds himself occasionally waking in order to shift. 

But when a someone scented with chamomile and lavender tucks a head of familiarly messy hair under his chin, well. Shuichi knows exactly who it is that he wraps his arms around. 

“Good night, Saihara-chan.”

(I love You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is an exercise in humiliation. Not only is everyone staring at them, but Iruma is gasping and the Ultimate Maid is staring near ominously. Even Maki and Kaito look shocked... 
> 
> "Could you please not sit on my lap, Ouma-kun?" Shuichi whispers. 
> 
> Kokichi grins at him and, instead of verbally answering, grinds the full weight of his once again 5'1 body into Shuichi's lap. Then the boy laughs. His eyes glint as their matching clothing rubs together. 
> 
> "Nope!"
> 
> Shirogane quickly covers Kiibo's eyes as Tenko screeches- but Kokichi still doesn't stop. 
> 
> It's going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> And now the five kinks I rolled. 
> 
> Cum Bathing, Dirty Talk, Soft Vore, Sexual Frustration. 3+ penetration. 
> 
> I'm going to go... Very soft on the vore. I've tried to get into years ago and I've read vore fics within this fandom already, but I just can't do the whole swallowing thing. So, licking Kokichi's entire body until he cums? Possibly sucking on him a bit? Yeeeep. I am vore-adjacent. Under the rules I could have just rerolled but whatever. I'd already decided to go mini. 
> 
> Otherwise the logistics of a cum bath would be... Difficult. 
> 
> I wonder what drug Shuichi got?


End file.
